Nightmares of a Sorcerer
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: An evil sorcerer-wolf wants to kidnap Salley for a special reason, but he won't say why. Salley starts to get horrible thoughts inside her head and only Espio can help her with her problem. Hope this story doesn't give you the chills. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares of a Sorcerer

Chapter 1

**Just to let you people know that I'll be absent for three days because I'm going on vacation with my **

**family in Lake George. So, it might take me a bit of a while to get this story done. If any of you **

**could get a chance as to send me a review as a "Welcome Home" gift. I'd really appreciate it. Hope **

**you like the first chapter.**

On a dark, cold, and windy night, there laid a black, marble castle with

purple flags on the towers. There were also a lot of grave stones surrounding the yard. And bats

were flying across the sky. Also, there were two huge zombies guarding the castle.

What was inside the castle you may ask. Well, there is only one person

in charge of that. And that's a wolf with dark powers. He wore clothes stained in blue and green

and a black cape with a hood.

The wolf was with his two henchmen, which were imps, looking for a

special person with his powers. However, he was struggling in frustration, for he couldn't find that

person anywhere.

He growled, "Where is she?! I've spent fifteen years trying to find my

soon-to-be child. Unfortunately, I haven't and it's really starting to tick me off!"

"Um, boss," asked a blue imp, "how exactly will you know what the child

looks like when you see her?"

The wolf sighed and turned to the imp. "Ratchet, don't you know

anything?"

Ratchet hesitated. "Uh…"

"Master Venom," said a pink imp, "perhaps it's best if you let me explain

the rule to Ratchet. I do have a high IQ after all."

Venom sighed again. "Very well, Lawrence. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Lawrence faced Ratchet and cleared his throat. "You see

Ratchet, since Master Venom was cursed by the Diamond of Darkness, he has its symbol on his

chest, just like you and I do. So, the child will have one as well and that's how he'll know which

one's the right one. Get it, now?"

"Oh," said Ratchet. Then, he lost it and said, "Wait, what?"

"Ratchet, you're so stupid," said Venom.

"Well, why did you have to wait fifteen years for the child to be here?"

Venom shrugged. "Because, obviously, Hannah broke her promise to me

and didn't hand her over to me. So, I have to search for her myself. But, I can't seem to find her."

"Then, why don't you use the Diamond of Darkness' power to spice up

your powers a little bit?"

The idea hit Venom's mind. "You know, that's a very good idea, Ratchet.

For once, you've thought of something."

"Thanks, boss."

Venom held his hands in the air, exposing the black diamonds on his

palms. "Diamond of Darkness, show me the girl." Suddenly, the diamonds began to glow and a

power screen appeared in front of the three monsters. It revealed a purple cat-girl with blue eyes

and orange hair, wearing a blue tank top. She also had a black diamond on her chest. **(A/N: Can **

**you guess who that is? Send a review and give me the answer.)**

"It's her," said the two imps, "that's the child you've been searching for!"

Venom couldn't help but stare at her. "She's so beautiful," he said.

"She's grown up since the last time I saw her." Then, he saw a magenta chameleon talking to the

cat. He was curious about him. "Who is that boy?"

"Who, Master Venom?" asked Ratchet.

Venom pointed to the screen. "That boy next to the girl."

Ratchet saw the chameleon. "Oh, you mean the purple iguana."

Venom faced Ratchet. "It's a chameleon, Ratchet. Besides, it's magenta."

"What's the difference?"

Venom changed the subject. "Forget it. I just want to know who he is."

Lawrence took out a little book. "Let me see." He flipped through the

pages until he found the right one. "Ah, here it is. According to my book of identifications, the

name of the chameleon is Espio. It says here that he's a well-trained ninja with killer-spy skills.

He also works at an office known as the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Any other information about him?"

Lawrence checked the book again, but couldn't find anything. "No, I'm

afraid not, boss."

"Well, there has to be. This Espio character seems suspicious if you ask

me."

"Hey, I'm just a henchman. Don't ask me."

"But you were created as an intelligent one."

While Lawrence and Venom were having an argument, Ratchet looked at

the screen and saw something shocking to him. "Uh, boss?" he called out to his master.

Venom turned to the imp. "What, Ratchet?"

"There's something on the power screen that you probably don't want

to see."

Venom walked over to the screen. "What? Let me see." Ratchet moved

out of the way for Venom. When he saw what was on the screen, he gasped. It was the

chameleon and the cat kissing.

"Why is he kissing her?!" Venom asked.

"Uh…maybe because they're in love?" said Ratchet. "Why else would

they kiss?"

Venom faced the two imps. "That's not good because if they're in love,

then they'll get too close. And if they get too close, then I won't have to take the girl away and

claim her as my child when I take over this world!" Suddenly, something hit Venom's mind.

"Unless…"

"Unless what, boss?" asked Lawrence.

A huge smirk appeared on Venom's face. "Unless…we can get a way

to separate those two for good."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," said Ratchet.

"So do I," said Lawrence.

"Yes, and I know just how to do it," said Venom. He started to chuckle

evilly. Then, it turned into an evil laugh. Ratchet and Laurence joined in too, even though they

didn't really know what their master was thinking of.

**Horrifying so far, isn't it? If you think **_**that **_**was a creepy scene from Venom, think again. **

**HAHAHAHAHA!! See you in three days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, peoples! I'm back from vacation. I had a really great time. You should've been there with me.**

**Anyway, here's ch. 2 of my story.**

Meanwhile, Salley and Espio were walking to the cat-girl's house while

talking.

"You really did a great job trying to stop Eggman's robot with your

shurukin, Espio," said Salley.

"You did so well too, Salley," said Espio. "It looks like your ninja skills

have increased."

"Well, I have been practicing." The two ninjas laughed.

Then, they reached Salley's house. The porch light was on, meaning

that they were waiting for Salley to return.

Before she went inside, she said to Espio, "Goodnight, Esp."

Espio put his hand on Salley's cheek. "Goodnight, Salley." He pulled

Salley close to him and touched her lips with his. They broke off after a few seconds.

Espio whispered in her ear, "I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, my sweet ninja," Salley replied. They went their

separate ways and didn't look back.

Back at the castle, Venom, Ratchet, and Lawrence were still watching

Salley. When they saw her with Espio, they were disgusted.

"This romance makes me feel sick," said Venom.

"But you used to have one of your own, boss," said Lawrence.

Venom turned to Lawrence and glared at him. "That was a long time

ago, Lawrence. But now, I put that all behind me after my true love betrayed me." Venom sighed,

thinking about the time the only woman he ever fell in love with broke his heart. **(A/N: I'll explain **

**more about that eventually).**

"So, boss," said Ratchet, "what's the first plan on separating Espio and

Salley?"

"It's quite simple, Ratchet," said Venom. "You see, Salley has a specter

phobia."

"Specter phobia, what's that?"

"It means she's afraid of ghosts," said Lawrence.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Anyway," said Venom, "as you may know, I have the power to control

people's dreams by creating nightmares. Not to mention the most horrifying ones ever, that they

seem real." The three

creatures looked at Salley on the power screen. She was sleeping on her bed so peacefully.

The brown wolf smirked. "So, I suggest that we send her a specter." He

put his fingers on his temples and his piercing red eyes started to glow.

At Salley's bedroom, the cat-girl was still sleeping. However, she started

to twitch and turn. She was having a bad dream.

_Salley's Dream_

_The cat-girl was sleeping on the cold ground. She woke up and found _

_out that she was in the middle of nowhere. It was severely dark and cold._

_Salley began to tremble. "H-hello?" she said. "Is anyone here?" Salley _

_stood up and began to walk around. She couldn't see though since it was pitch black._

_Suddenly, she heard a sound. She thought it was groaning noises. _

_Then, a bunch of zombies came out of the ground and began to limp towards Salley. The cat _

_screamed in fear and began to run._

_Just before she could, something grabbed her leg. Salley tried to escape, _

_but couldn't. She saw a man in a black cape glaring down at her with his piercing red eyes._

_Salley was scared that she began to cry. "Wh-who are you?"_

"_I'm your worst nightmare," said the man. He turned to the zombies and _

_said, "Zombies, pin her down." The monsters did as they were told and pinned her legs and arms _

_down to the floor. Then, the man got on top of her body and looked at her in lust._

_Salley was so frightened. She thought the man was going to rape her. _

_The man didn't do anything except touch her neck with his hands and _

_his fangs appeared._

"_Now, stand still, my dear," he said, "this will only hurt a little bit." The_

_man leaned closer to Salley's neck, about to bite it. _

_End of Dream _

Before he did, Salley woke up and screamed. She was back at her

room, and on her bed. She panted heavily and touched her neck. It didn't have any bite marks on

it. She whined because it was a nightmare after all. She then collapsed down to the floor, landing

on her face. She just laid there for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Corey and Hannah Hallivan were preparing

breakfast for their children. Everyone was in the kitchen, except for Salley.

"Salley," said Hannah, "you've got to come down for breakfast. You're

going to be late for work!"

"Coming," Salley called from upstairs, in a tired voice. She was

stumbling a bit because she didn't sleep very well. She managed to make it to the kitchen. "I'm

here," she said. She tripped and fell to the floor, but quickly got up. Hannah and Corey were

concerned about her.

"Salley, are you alright?" asked Hannah.

Salley yawned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dear Lord," said Corey, "look at you. Your eyes are bloodshot! Are you

sick?"

"Oh, no, Dad." Salley yawned again. "I just didn't get that much sleep

last night."

Hannah put her hands on her hips. "You weren't e-mailing to your

friends in the middle of the night again, were you?"

"No, Mom. I just…" Salley yawned again. "…had a bad dream. It

wasn't that bad." She was lying. It _was_ bad. Actually, it was horrible.

"Well, do you want me to call Vector and ask him to give you a day

off?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just need to grab a strudel and get going." Salley

stumbled again near the table, grabbed strudel, and headed for the door.

"Just be careful, Salley," said Corey.

"Okay," Salley replied. She slammed the door behind her.

Hannah was worried. "Corey," she said, "I think there's something

wrong with Salley. I'm starting to worry about her. She's had nightmare struggles before, but not

this one. I hope she's okay."

Corey put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hannah, don't worry," he

said. Salley can take care of herself. "She's fifteen, now. Besides, she has Espio on her side to help

her."

Hannah sighed. "I know, but still…"

"Hey, remember when we were young? You used to get worried at

times and I was always there to protect you."

"Oh, yeah. Those were the good old days."

Corey took his hand away from Hannah's shoulder and placed it on her

cheek. "So, if Espio is willing to protect our daughter, then there's nothing to worry about.

Teenagers need their dependence on others besides their parents."

Hannah smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess you're right, Corey. I'll try not to worry so much." The two cats leaned in and kissed each

other for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Salley was walking down the street. She didn't stumble that

much, but only a little. She yawned a few times again.

She then heard a sound. "What was that?" She looked behind her and

saw nothing. "It's probably my imagination." Salley walked a little slower and heard the noise

again. Then, she walked a little faster as it grew louder. She ran and started to sweat.

Salley was only a few blocks from the Chaotix Detective Agency. Once

she reached the place; she opened the door and shut it quickly. Her eyes grew wide and she

panted so heavily and leaned against the door.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy saw her looking scared to death.

Espio walked to Salley. "Salley, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Salley slowly pointed to the door. "Could you check to see who's out

there. I think someone was following me." Espio helped Salley from the floor and opened the door.

He looked around from the outside, but he couldn't see anything.

He went back inside and said, "I don't see anything."

Salley sighed in relief. "Thank God. I thought someone was trying to

scare me."

Vector looked at Salley. "Sal, what happened to you?" asked Vector.

"You look like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, that. I sort of had trouble sleeping." Salley yawned. "I'll be fine.

I'll just put my stuff in my locker." Salley walked to her locker while carrying her backpack.

When she opened it, she screamed in horror.

Espio ran to her. "Salley, what happened?"

"Th-there's something in my locker!"

Espio opened Salley's locker and saw a plush toy of a dog fall to the

floor. He picked it up. "_That's_ what scared you?"

Salley rubbed her eyes and looked at the plush toy. "Oh." She mentally

slapped herself. "I guess I'm having hallucinations. It's all in my head. I'll just use the bathroom."

Salley put her stuff in her locker and walked into the bathroom.

Just as Espio was about to walk away, he heard Salley scream again.

Salley ran out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Espio shrugged. "Now what's the matter?"

"There's a zombie outside!" Espio shrugged again and slowly opened the

door. He looked at the window and saw a tree branch that looked like a hand tapping the pane.

Espio closed the door. "Salley, it was just a tree branch." Salley blushed

in embarrassment. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Um, yeah," Salley replied nervously.

"Booga, booga, booga!" said a little bee wearing a mask. It made Salley

scream again.

Espio took the mask off the bee. "Charmy, stop it," said Espio. "That's

totally inappropriate!" Salley screamed again when she looked at Espio. She thought he was a

monster.

"Get away from me, you demon!" she shouted at Espio.

Espio turned to her. "Salley," he said, "it's me, Espio." He tried to grab

Salley's arm, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Salley punched Espio in the face.

"Salley!" Espio couldn't take it anymore. "Maybe this will snap you out

of it." The chameleon grabbed the cat's arms and smacked her lips against his.

When they broke apart, Salley was back to normal. She panted.

"Thank you." She put her hand on her chest.

"What's gotten into you?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

Salley was shocked that she shuddered. "I-I'm sorry." Her eyes began

to well up in tears.

Espio saw her and looked worried. "Oh my God, Salley, I'm sorry. I

didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that," Salley sobbed.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"It was terrible. Everywhere I go, I see a lot of ghosts and zombies

trying to scare the heck out of me. I hate it." Salley leaned over Espio's chest and wept.

Espio held her close to him. "Shh…there, there. It's alright. It was

just a nightmare."

Salley looked at Espio and let go of him. "It seemed real though. I

mean, what if it's a vision. What if—"

"Sal, calm down," said Vector. "You should know that those things ain't

real. People just do that to jump you out of your skin."

"Yeah," agreed Charmy, "besides, you're not really afraid of ghosts, are

you?"

Salley blushed hot pink. "N-no, of course not," she lied. "I'm just…not

to comfortable with them."

Charmy thought she was lying. "Salley."

Salley shrugged. "Alright, I admit it! I'm a fifteen-year-old girl and yet

I'm afraid of ghosts! I've been having a lot of nightmares ever since I was young and it never

seems to stop."

Charmy giggled a little bit, until Vector shouted, "Charmy!"

Charmy stopped and apologized to Salley.

"Are you sure you want to work today?" asked Vector to Salley. "You

don't really look so well."

"Well," said Salley, "I want to stay with you guys, but I wish I could get

this specter out of my head."

"Well, if I were you, I would probably see a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, you know. They're those doctors who help you with your

mental problems."

"I know what a psychiatrist is, Vector. I just don't know where I'm

going to find one." The detectives began to think, until Espio came up with an idea.

"Maybe I can help," he said. "Not only is my father a ninja, but he's

also a psychiatrist. He doesn't really like that job so much, but I can try to convince him to help

you."

Salley was surprised. "You can do that for me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to see you suffer like this. I just know it'll

work."

Salley smiled. "Okay." She took Espio's hand and they went out the

door to see Espio's father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Salley and Espio were walking, Salley asked, "So, what exactly

does your father look like?"

"Well," said Espio, "he looks like me, except his scales are a darker

shade of purple and he has a mustache. He's been giving me all the training that I needed to know

to be a ninja."

"But why is he also a psychiatrist?"

"Well, my mother insisted that he'd get a real career job. So, she gave

him this one. My father stopped doing it after he and my mother were divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He may not like the job, but he does it so well. And I just

know he'll be able to help you, Salley."

Salley looked to the ground. "Well, I'm a little bit nervous. This is the

first time I've ever seen a psychiatrist. Especially since he's your father."

Espio put his hand on Salley's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will

be fine."

Salley nodded in agreement. They stopped at the house.

"Here we are," said Espio. "This is where I grew up with my father."

"Really?" asked Salley.

"Indeed." Espio opened the door. "C'mon, let's go inside." Salley and

Espio went inside the house to see Espio's father.

In the house, a purple chameleon was practicing his ninja skills and

martial arts. He punched and kicked the punching bag with all his strength.

When he was done, Espio and Salley came in the room.

"Hello, Father," said Espio.

Espio's father turned to his son. "Espio, my boy," he said, "it's such a

pleasure to see you again."

"You too." The chameleons did a little ninja bow to greet each other

properly.

Espio walked to Salley. "This is my young apprentice, detective

partner, and girlfriend, Salley Hallivan."

"The purple cat you were telling me about?" asked Espio's father.

"Yes."

Espio's father knelt before Salley and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to

finally meet you, Salley." He kissed her hand. It made Salley blush and giggle.

Espio's father got up from the floor. "Can I interest you with some

tea?"

"Um, no thank you," said Salley.

Espio walked up to his father. "Listen, Dad, I know you really don't like

being a psychiatrist, but Salley's had a horrible nightmare and she can't get it out of her system. So,

could you please help her?"

Espio's father went silent for a moment. He didn't really like the sound

of that. "I really have to be a psychiatrist now?"

"Please? She's desperate and I can't bear to see her like this."

"Please, Mr. Chameleon?" asked Salley. "I'd give anything to stop this

nightmare."

Espio's father hesitated for a few seconds and then sighed. "Oh,

alright. Have Salley sit on the couch. I'll be right back." Espio's father went upstairs to get the

things he needed for Salley's appointment.

Salley sat herself on the couch and laid her head on the pillow. "I'm

not very comfortable about this, Espio."

Espio stood beside her. "Salley, my father knows what he's doing. He's

going to make this appointment quick and okay." Salley sighed and Espio caressed her forehead.

"I'll be right here beside you. I promise." Espio bent over and kissed Salley's forehead.

Then, Espio's father came downstairs, carrying a clipboard. He also

wore a white buttoned shirt, jeans, and glasses.

"Okay," he said, "let's get started on this." He walked over to Espio and

Salley. "What exactly has been happening with you, Salley?"

"Well," said Salley, "ever since I've had that nightmare, I kept seeing a

lot of ghosts following me. It's really creeping me out."

Espio's father scratched his chin. "I see. Well, I think I can help you

solve that problem of yours. Here's what we'll do; Espio, take her hand." Espio held Salley's hand as

tightly as he could. "Now, Salley, close your eyes." Salley closed her eyes tightly and took a deep

breath. "Tell me what you see."

Salley thought hard. "I see…a lot of ghosts surrounding me."

Espio's father recorded everything on the clipboard. "What else?"

"There are a lot of zombies. I-I think they're trying to capture me."

Salley's imagining a lot of zombies trying to stretch out their bloody arms and grabbed. It made her

toss and turn. "They've got me! No, NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Salley saw the man from her dream

try to pin her down again. "Make it stop, please!"

Espio was looking worried. "Dad, she's suffering!"

"Alright, Salley," said Espio's father, "listen to me. Once I've snapped my

fingers, you will wake up and be back in this room. You'll be sitting on this couch, still holding

Espio's hand." The chameleon snapped his fingers and Salley eyes opened. She was panting. She

looked around the room and at Espio and his father.

"Salley, it's okay," said Espio, trying to reassure his girlfriend. "It's over now." Salley wrapped her arms around Espio and

hugged him.

After the appointment, Salley and Espio were waiting for the adult-

chameleon to give them the results.

"Is Salley cured?" asked Espio.

Espio's father looked at his clipboard. "Well," he said, "I don't really

what's wrong with her, but I do have a way to handle this. As a psychiatrist, I say try to fall asleep

early tonight and don't eat so much sugar because it can give you nightmares. As a ninja, I say

practice a lot of meditating with Espio every day. If you're not cured by a week, come back and see

me."

Salley smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Chameleon."

Espio's father smiled. "You can call me, Dihan."

"Thanks a lot, Father," said Espio, walking away with Salley back to the

Chaotix Detective Agency.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the two ninjas returned to the agency, Salley was feeling a little

depressed. Espio was sitting behind her.

"Espio," said Salley, "I really want to take your father's advice, but I'm

just not sure if it'll work out for me."

"Salley," said Espio, "you need to have faith in him and yourself. Like I

said, my father knows what he's doing."

Salley sighed and looked to the ground.

Espio wanted to make her feel better. "Need some reassurance?"

Salley looked up and slightly turned to Espio. "Yeah, I guess so." Espio

put his hands on Salley's shoulders and began to massage them. Salley could feel his hands touch

her bare shoulders.

She moaned in pleasure, "Oh, Espio…" Her moans grew louder as

Espio's moved down to her back.

"Oh, that feels good," Salley moaned. "Don't stop." Espio rubbed her

back a little harder. Then, he moved up to her neck. His fingers pressed against her pressure

point, making her moans even louder.

"Espio…oh yes!" After a few seconds, Espio massaged her temples.

Salley's moans were dying down, but it helped her get reassured.

The chameleon finally stopped after a couple minutes. "You feel

better?"

Salley turned her head and her body to Espio. "Yes, thank you." She

wrapped her arms around Espio. He did the same thing and gave Salley a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I was doubtful," said Salley after she broke away from Espio.

"Maybe you're right. I'm not going to worry about a thing."

Espio smiled. "It's okay, Salley. I'll always be here to comfort and

reassure you for anything. Just remember one thing, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Venom was watching Espio and Salley from

the power screen.

"'There's nothing to be afraid of'," he repeated Espio's sentence

mockingly. "Hmph, we'll just see about that!"

At about 7:56, the time when Salley went to bed, she was sleeping. She

was starting to have the nightmare again. However, this time, besides tossing and turning, she

began to growl. She was also twitching. She felt like something was controlling her.

Then, the black diamond on her chest began to glow as slept through

the night.

**Sorry if the chapter was short. I'll try to make the other one longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the three

detectives were waiting for Salley to come by. She was running very late and Espio was starting to

get worried.

"I hope she's alright," he said to himself. Then, the door flew open and

they saw Salley. She wasn't looking so well. Not only were her eyes bloodshot, but they also had

heavy bags. Her face was also pale. She was feeling so week that she could barely move. Salley

collapsed to the floor.

Espio ran to her. "Salley!" He helped her up from the floor and carried

her. Vector and Charmy walked to them.

"Oh my gosh," said Charmy. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," said Espio, feeling worried. Just then, Salley began to

stir and open her eyes.

"She's coming too," said Vector.

Espio sighed in relief. "Salley, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," said Salley softly, trying to wake up.

"Did you have another nightmare again?" asked Charmy.

Salley nodded her head. "It was much worse than the last one."

"I'm very sorry, Sal," said Vector. Suddenly, the phone rang. Vector

walked to his desk and picked it up. "Chaotix Detective Agency." There was silence. "What?! Are

you kidding me?" Another silence. Vector sighed. "We'll be right there." Vector hung up the

phone. "That was Sonic. Unfortunately, Eggman's out on an emerald hunt and we have to hunt it

down before he does."

"What?" said Espio. "We can't do that with Salley in this condition."

"I know. That's why I'm having you stay with her until she gets

better."

Espio widened in shock. "Oh, so I have to be the one to miss out on the

action?"

"Esp, you're her boyfriend and you promised her that you would take

care of her no matter what."

Espio thought that Vector had a point. He did promise Salley that he

would always take care of her when no one else would. He looked at the cat and back at Vector.

"You're right, Vector," he said. "How could I've been so selfish? I'll stay

here with Salley."

"Okay. We'll be back soon. If something goes wrong, call me." Vector

tossed a radio phone to Espio and left with Charmy.

At the castle, Venom was still looking at the power screen. He said,

"I've finally got those two alone. Now, for the next separation plan." Venom's hand began to glow

with a dark purple aura.

Back at the agency, Salley had a weird feeling inside her. Her eyes

changed from azure blue to rosy red. She began to walk to her locker and opened it. She then

grabbed her green kunai and slowly walked towards Espio. He was meditating.

The chameleon sensed something coming towards him. He opened his

eyes and turned around to see Salley carrying her kunai. He gasped when she tried to throw it at

him. Espio ducked his head and missed. The weapon stuck out from the wall.

Espio turned to Salley. "Salley, what are you doing?"

Salley shook her head and snapped out of it. Her eyes were blue

again. "Huh? What happened?" She saw her kunai on the wall. "How did my kunai get there?"

"You tried to hit me with it, but I missed," Espio replied.

Salley was confused. She didn't know what just happened. "What? I

wouldn't do that to you."

"Well, you almost did."

When Venom saw this, he smirked and his aura glowed again.

Salley started to get a headache. Her eyes were changing back to red.

Espio was worried. "Salley, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't…control myself!" Something took over the cat and she

began to punch Espio in the stomach. Then, in the face. Just then, Espio grabbed her and made her

stop. He had no choice but to pin her to the floor.

Salley snapped out of it again. "Huh, what?"

"Salley, I don't know what's going on, but you have to stop. You nearly

killed me. Look." Espio showed Salley the bruises she gave him.

"Oh, Espio, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Salley gasped.

"There's something wrong with me!"

"But what is it?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, she lost control again and pushed Espio off

of her body. She growled in anger. Then, her chest began to glow. She returned to normal,

noticing her black diamond-shaped birthmark glowing deep black.

Espio was very confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Espio!" Then, the two ninjas disappeared.

Venom saw this and laughed. "Those two will be here quite shortly.

Then, Salley will be mine!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello fan fiction writers and others! This is the moment you've been waiting for. When Salley **

**finally meets Venom. See what's happening in this chapter. Oooh…I'm mysterious.**

Suddenly, Espio and Salley were warped to a strange new place. They

were very confused.

"What just happened?" asked Salley.

Espio thought of something. "Salley, if I'm not mistaking, I think you

just used Chaos Control."

Salley's eyes widened. "What? I never knew I could do that." Salley

looked around the place. "Where are we?"

Espio looked around as well. "I don't know. Let's try to find a way to

get out of here." Espio and Salley were walking around the place. They saw very bizarre things

including wilted plants, dry grass, and scary-looking trees. It made Salley shiver.

Just then, something flew towards the cat and she ducked. "What was

that?"

"It's just a bat," said Espio. "It won't harm you." The two ninjas

continued walking. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Salley's leg.

Salley screamed. "Get it off of me! It's got my leg."

Espio was shock. He took out his kunai and cut the hand off, making it

let go of Salley.

Salley hugged Espio leaned her head on his shoulder. "This place gives

me the creeps."

Espio held her close. "I know. I don't like it one bit."

Inside the castle, Venom saw the two horrified lovers from his window.

"A plan in perfection," he said. He looked away from the window and

to a huge zombie dressed in blue clothes. "Quarsh."

"Yes, sir?" said Quarsh.

"Gather all the zombies and have the teenagers outside surrounded. I'll

be there soon to talk to them."

"As you wish, master." Quarsh stomped away from Venom.

Meanwhile, Salley and Espio were still walking until they saw

something huge. It was a huge black castle with purple flags. It also had a white banner on the

doorway written in red.

"A castle?" said Espio. "I thought those things didn't exist in the 21st

Century."

"Strange," said Salley. Then, the ninja couple began to hear some

groans. "Now what?" Suddenly, a bunch of zombies came out of the ground.

Salley screamed, "ZOMBIES!!"

"Holy crude!" said Espio. "They're real!"

"I told you this would happen in real life."

Espio shrugged. "Alright, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?"

"No, just run!" Salley and Espio tried to run away from the zombies, but

they had them surrounded. Salley hugged her boyfriend tightly, feeling scared. She hated the sites

of the grotesque creatures with bloody bodies and almost no arms or legs.

The hugest one (Quarsh) said, "You shall not pass through us!"

Salley was shocked. "You can talk?!"

Suddenly, a voice from nowhere said, "Welcome. I've been expecting

you two to visit me and my creations here. I haven't any visitors in quite some time."

Salley was really starting to worry.

Espio held his girlfriend close. "Whoever you are, show yourself," he

called out.

"Very well. Keep your heads to the sky." Salley and Espio looked up.

They saw someone fall down to the ground. It was a brown wolf with brownish-reddish hair. He

also wore a black cape and stained green and blue clothes.

He took off his hood and smirked. "My name is Venom the Wolf. I'm

the most powerful sorcerer in the world and ruler of this kingdom."

"Kingdom?" asked Salley.

"Indeed. Welcome to Spookstown!"

Espio and Salley looked at each other and then back at Venom.

"Spookstown?" they said at the same time.

"Hey, I couldn't come up with a better name for it. If you don't like it, I

don't care."

Then, two imps came out of nowhere and said, "And we're Ratchet and Lawrence. Venom's numer

one henchmen. We really--"

Venom pushed Ratchet and Lawrence aside. "Shut up, you idiots. I'm the one talking here."

His eyes then turned to Salley.

She noticed that and it made her worried.

Venom started to walk to her. "It's such a pleasure to finally see you,

Salley Hallivan."

Salley was shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"I've known you ever since the day you were born." There was silence.

"What? You mean you've never heard of me?"

Salley shook her head.

Venom thought in his head, _"Dang. Hannah probably didn't tell her _

_anything about me. Oh, well. I'll take the girl anyway."_

Just as Venom was about to touch Salley, Espio defended her. "What do

you want with Salley?"

Venom looked at Espio. "Oh, yes. And you must be her boyfriend. Espio,

if I presume?"

"I don't know who told you or how you found that out, but yes. That's

me."

"I've been very suspicious about you lately. And now, I will not tolerate

this nonsense any longer."

Espio was confused. "What does that mean?"

"Silence!" Venom snapped his fingers and the zombies grabbed Espio and

Salley.

"What are you doing?!" Espio shouted.

"You will stay away from her and not interfere with my plans." He

faced the zombies. "Take the chameleon to the dungeon. Have Salley come with me. We'll begin

the experiment soon."

"What? No!" Salley screamed as she was being pulled away by the

zombies. "Espio!"

"Salley!" Espio tried to break free from the zombies' grips, but they were

too strong for him.

"You can't escape their clutches," shouted Ratchet.

"Ratchet the Imp," scolded Venom. "What did I tell you a few minutes ago?"

"Sorry, boss." The two ninjas were still struggling to escape.

Just as they thought hop was lost, a huge gust of wind came by. It

knocked down most of the zombies.

"What is this?" asked Venom, looking at the blur that caused the wind.

Salley and Espio were released from the grips and saw who attacked the

monsters. It was a blue hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves, and red sneakers with golden

buckles.

**Can you all guess who that is? I have a hunch that you know. Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sonic!" said Salley, feeling glad to see him.

Sonic turned to her and Espio. "Hey, guys. Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was at home, doing nothing, except reading comic books and

listening to music when I heard something from outside. I came to check what it was, but I didn't

see anything until I went inside an old cave. It had a huge door that looked old. I saw a hole that

was shaped like a hand. When I touched it, I got warped away and found myself here. Then, I

heard screaming and the next thing I knew was I found you."

Salley was getting confused. "Huh? You were home this entire time?"

"But, I thought you were helping Vector and Charmy find the Chaos

Emerald before Dr. Eggman did," said Espio.

Sonic became confused himself. "What? I never called any of you guys

for anything."

Espio was a little shocked. "Then, who did?"

"I did," said a low male voice. The three turned to see Venom still looking

at them. "I did that so I could have Espio and Salley alone so I would control her and have her kill

him."

Salley became shocked. "What? What are you talking about 'controlling

me'?"

"Watch." Venom stretched out his hand and a dark purple aura

appeared on it. Also, his eyes were glowing bright red. Salley could feel his power flowing into her

system. She began to have a severe headache. It also caused her to kneel down to the floor.

Espio was worried. "Salley!" He glared at Venom. "What are you doing

to her?!"

"She's starting to feel my power inside her. I can control her whenever

I want to and she can't try to escape." Venom laughed evilly.

Sonic clenched his fists and teeth in anger. "Leave her alone, you jerk!'

Sonic began to do a spin-dash attack towards Venom. It knocked the wolf down and the purple

aura disappeared.

Salley was free from Venom's control. She panted a little bit.

Espio helped her off the ground. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Salley turned to Espio. "I'm fine. We've got to stop this madman."

"I know."

The two ninjas saw Sonic get hit by Venom in the stomach.

"You have a lot of guts, kid," said the wolf. "But you're just not strong

enough against my dark power."

Sonic slowly got back up. "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, wise guy. I

can take you on anytime." He took out a power ring from his pocket and used its energy to attack

Venom. The wolf fell to the ground, but got up a few seconds later. Blood was dripping from his

mouth, so he wiped it away to make it clean. Then, a purple energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Dark Shadow Ball!" Venom shouted as he shot it at Sonic. The hedgehog

was knocked out cold.

"Sonic!" Salley screamed, looking worried.

Espio clenched his fists. "That's it. Now you'll have to get passed me if

you want my girl." Espio took out a bunch of shurukins and aimed them at Venom.

However, the sorcerer-wolf dodged them, except for the last one. It cut

his arm. He held it tightly for it felt painful.

"You will pay for that you pest!" he said. He launched a lot of dark

shadow balls at Espio. The chameleon did his best to dodge them. Then, he turned invisible by using

camouflage.

Venom couldn't find him anywhere. "Where are you, chameleon?!"

Then, he used his mind powers to find him. Venom charged a lot of energy and a huge energy ball

appeared in his hands.

While shading her eyes with her hands, Salley said, "Talk about

humongous!" Then, Venom released his energy and hit Espio.

As it did, Espio turned visible again. He hit a bolder.

Salley ran to him. "Espio!"

Just as she was about to reach him, Venom blocked her. "Not so fast,

Salley. I won't move aside unless you make a deal with me."

Salley was scared. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing too important." Venom grabbed Salley's wrists. "You're coming

with me." Salley gasped in horror.

Just as Venom was about to do anything else, he felt something tug his

cape. He turned his head to see Espio grabbing it. The chameleon was weak, but he didn't let go.

"Don't touch her," he said in a hoarse voice. "Or you'll be sorry."

Venom smirked and kicked Espio's face. Salley was free from Venom's

grip and walked to Espio.

"Are you okay, Esp?" she said.

"Yeah," said Espio, trying to get up. "I'm fine." They quickly ran from

Venom and tried to wake up Sonic as well.

"When he came too, Salley asked, "How are we going to defeat this guy?"

Sonic sighed, "I wish I knew." He slowly got up from the ground and

then he thought of something. "Wait, I got it. We'll use the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

Espio was confused. "How can we do that? We don't even have the

emeralds with us."

"Nope. I brought them with me in this bag." Sonic took the bag out, but

just then, it disappeared. Sonic was shocked. "What? Where'd it go?"

Salley saw Venom with the bag. "He's got the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What?!" said Espio.

Venom smirked. "I'll show you what I can do with these emeralds." He

unleashed their power and a huge and new creature began to appear. It was extremely bloody and

its fingers exposed a lot of bones sticking out of the skin. It also had a lot of eyes, arms, and two

tongues.

Salley was disgusted. "Oh my God. That's so gross!" Suddenly, the

monster grabbed Salley. She couldn't escape its clutches. She screamed for help.

"Salley!" Espio and Sonic screamed. Sonic did a spin-dash attack and

tried to knock the demon to the ground. Instead, the monster pressed Sonic to the ground with his

hands and grabbed him as well.

Espio was the only one who could stop him now. He had to do

something to save his girlfriend and friend. So, he took out his explosive shurukins and threw

them all at the monster. When they exploded, it gave the beast a lot of cuts, but it didn't stop him.

Then, it kicked Espio several times until his strength was gone.

Venom stood up towards Espio, grabbed his neck, and leaned him against

a tree. The chameleon was being suffocated.

Venom laughed. "It's useless, Espio. Now you must understand how well

a sorcerer can fight against three mortal animals. Your girlfriend is mine, now!"

"No," Espio said in a hoarse voice, for he was choking. "I won't'…let

you take her away…from me."

Salley was even more afraid than ever. Tears were in her eyes.

"ESPIO!!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds began to glow, so did Espio and Sonic.

"What is this?!" Venom screamed. He let go of Espio for the light was

burning his eyes.

The monster let go of Sonic and Salley too. Sonic grabbed the cat-girl

and they landed safely. When she saw her friends, they were no longer their original selves.

Sonic's fur was now golden yellow and his eyes turned red. Espio's scales were light blue and his

eyes were orange.

"Sonic, Espio?" asked Salley. "What happened to you guys?"

The two heroes answered, "We're Super Sonic and Super Espio, now."

**Whoa. A showdown between Venom and his creature against Super Sonic and Super Espio. **

**Who's going to win? Find out next time. Only one more chapter left and I'll be done.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Venom did nothing except gave a cold stare at the two heroes. "Super

transformation?" he said. "Well, you don't see that every day."

Espio pointed at Venom. "We won't let you try to take Salley from us!"

"Let's do it, Esp!" Sonic said as they ran to Venom and his monster.

"Be careful, guys," Salley called out to her friends. The monster took its

tongues and wrapped them around Espio and Sonic. However, their power burned its tongues, so it

let them go.

Then, Sonic charged up some energy and blasted it at the monster's

mouth. It was on fire and the burn made its throat sore. It became angry so it took out a bolder

and aimed it at Sonic. The hedgehog punched through it and the rock shattered.

Espio then shouted, "Chaos Swift!" A huge blade cut through the

monster's stomach. So, the two heroes continued to fight the monster until it was weakened.

When that happened, Espio said, "Sonic, we're not going to destroy him

this way. We need to charge up a lot of energy."

"I agree with you, Espio," Sonic replied. "Let's do it, quickly." Sonic and

Espio charged up all the energy they had. The monster just stood there, dumbstruck.

Venom growled. "Don't just stand there," he shouted. "Kill them!" The

monster charged towards Espio and Sonic. The heroes released the energy and it hit the monster.

They tried to push it back, but it was equal with the creature.

Then, Espio looked down and saw Salley, praying that he and Sonic

would beat Venom.

Espio didn't want her to get hurt by the energy ball, so he called to her,

"Salley, you've got to take shelter, now!"

Salley looked at Espio. "But…what about you?"

"Don't worry, Sonic and I will hold it off. Just go."

"No, Espio! I can't lose you!"

"I can't hold this much longer," Sonic complained.

Espio turned to Sonic and back at Salley. "Salley, please. I don't want

you to get killed. I don't care what happens to me."

Tears filled Salley's eyes. "Espio…" She began to sob.

Espio saw her sadness. "Salley, don't cry. I just want to keep you safe

from harm. Please, do this…for me?"

Salley hesitated until she came to her senses. "Alright. But just

remember, no matter what happens I'll always love you."

Espio smiled, feeling touched by his girlfriend's words. "Thanks, Salley."

After a few seconds, his expression changed. "Go, hurry!"

As Salley ran, Espio and Sonic shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!!" It pushed the

monster back and destroyed it. Venom was caught in it too.

As for the heroes, they were teleported back to the Chaotix Detective

Agency. Espio and Sonic were lying on the couch, getting gauzed by Salley.

"You guys really took a lot of damage back there," said Salley.

"Yep," said Sonic, "good thing we weren't killed."

"It sure is," said Vector, also gauzing the heroes.

"I can't believe you two fought a vicious wolf!" said Charmy.

"Why exactly did he want?"

"We don't know," said Espio. "But it had something to do with Salley. He

won't really tell us, though."

"Looks like we'll be fighting him for a long time," said Sonic. "Well, at

least he's gone now."

Salley smiled at the two heroes. "Thanks for saving me, you guys."

Espio blushed. "You're welcome, Salley." Salley walked over to Sonic and

hugged him. Then, she went to Espio and kissed him gently. "You guys are the best." Sonic and

Espio blushed at the same time.

Meanwhile, Venom was back at his castle, getting gauzed himself. He

swore under his breath, "I swear, Espio, I'll be back for revenge. I'll take Sally away from you, claim

her as my own, and then, this world will be mine!"

**Uh, oh…revenge! Think it's over, well nope. There will be more soon after I finish the next story, **

"**Kids will be Kids". See you next time.**


End file.
